yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Elemental HERO Neos Knight
}} ネオス・ナイト | romaji_name = Erementaru Hīrō Neosu Naito | alt_name = Elemental Hero Neos Knight | image = ElementalHERONeosKnight-EXVC-EN-UR-1E.jpg | attribute = LIGHT | type = Warrior | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | level = 7 | atk = 2500 | def = 1000 | passcode = 72926163 | fm = Elemental HERO Neos | effect_types = Summoning condition, Continuous, Continuous, Continuous | materials = "Elemental HERO Neos" + 1 Warrior-Type monster | vilore = "Elemental HERO Neos" + 1 quái thú Chiến Binh Phải được Triệu hồi Dung hợp và không thể được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt theo cách khác. Lá này tăng CÔNG bằng với một nửa CÔNG của Nguyên liệu Dung hợp Chiến Binh đã dùng cho việc Triệu hồi Dung hợp lá này, trừ "Elemental HERO Neos". Lá bài này có thể tấn công hai lần trong mỗi Giai đoạn Chiến đấu. Nếu lá bài này chiến đấu, đối thủ không nhận Thiệt hại Chiến đấu. | lore = "Elemental HERO Neos" + 1 Warrior-Type monster This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. This card gains ATK equal to half the ATK of the Warrior-Type Fusion Material Monster used to Fusion Summon this card, other than "Elemental HERO Neos". This card can attack twice during each Battle Phase. If this card attacks or is attacked, your opponent takes no Battle Damage. | fr_lore = "Néos, Héros Élémentaire" + 1 monstre de Type Guerrier Cette carte ne peut être Invoquée Spécialement excepté par une Invocation Fusion. Cette carte gagne ATK égal à la moitié de l'ATK du Monstre de Type Guerrier utilisé pour l'Invocation Fusion de cette carte, autre que "Néos, Héros Elémentaire". Cette carte peut attaquer deux fois durant chaque Battle Phase. Si cette carte attaque ou est attaqué, votre adversaire ne prend pas des dommages de combat. | de_lore = "Elementar-HELD Neos" + 1 Monster vom Typ Krieger Dieses Monster kann nicht als Spezialbeschwörung beschworen werden, außer durch eine Fusionsbeschwörung. Diese Karte erhält ATK in Höhe der Hälfte der ATK des Fusionsmaterialmonsters vom Typ Krieger, das für die Fusionsbeschwörung dieser Karte verwendet wurde, außer "Elementar-HELD Neos". Diese Karte kann während jeder Battle Phase zweimal angreifen. Falls diese Karte angreift oder angegriffen wird, erhält dein Gegner keinen Kampfschaden. | it_lore = "Neos EROE Elementale" + 1 mostro di Tipo Guerriero Questa carta non può essere Evocata Specialmente eccetto che con un'Evocazione tramite Fusione. Questa carta guadagna ATK pari alla metà dell'ATK del Mostro Materiale da Fusione di Tipo Guerriero utilizzato per l'Evocazione tramite Fusione di questa carta, eccetto "Neos EROE Elementale". Questa carta può attaccare due volte durante ogni Battle Phase. Se questa carta attacca o viene attaccata, il tuo avversario non subisce danno da combattimento. | pt_lore = 1 "Elemental Hero Neos" + 1 monstro Warrior-Type Esta carta não pode ser Special Summoned, exceto por Fusion Summon. Esta carta ganha ATK igual à metade do ATK do monstro Warrior-Type usado como Monstro Material de Fusão. Esta carta pode atacar duas vezes durante uma mesma Battle Phase. Se esta carta inflige Dano de Batalha ao seu oponente, aquele dano é reduzido a 0. | es_lore = "HÉROE Elemental Neos" + 1 Monstruo de Tipo Guerrero Esta carta no puede ser Invocada de Modo Especial excepto mediante una Invocación por Fusión. Esta carta gana ATK igual a la mitad del ATK del Monstruo Material de Fusión de Tipo Guerrero utilizado en la Invocación por Fusión de esta carta que no es "HÉROE Elemental Neos". Esta carta puede atacar dos veces durante cada Battle Phase. Si esta carta ataca o es atacada, tu adversario no recibe daño de batalla. | ja_lore = 「Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ネオス」＋戦士族モンスター このカードは融合召喚でしか特殊召喚できない。このカードの攻撃力は、このカードの融合素材とした「Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ネオス」以外のモンスターの攻撃力の半分の数値分アップする。このカードは１度のバトルフェイズ中に２回攻撃する事ができる。このカードが戦闘を行う場合、相手プレイヤーが受ける戦闘ダメージは０になる。 | ko_lore = | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * Elemental HERO Neos * Warrior | archseries = * Elemental HERO * HERO * Neos | stat_change = This card gains ATK | summoning = * 2 Fusion Materials * Requires specific Normal Monsters as Fusion Materials * Requires Type specific Fusion Materials * Nomi | attack = Multiple attacker | life_points = Prevents battle damage | database_id = 8866 }}